Jealousy
by AnimeLover715
Summary: Someone from Ezra's past comes back into his life, but Kanan doesn't like the new stranger. Don't worry, the story's better than the summary.


Hi my fellow Star Wars Rebels Fans! I've been reading fanfictions for awhile now, and this story always been swimming in my mind, but no one's wrote something like this, so I thought 'Why Not?' It couldn't hurt to since I started watching this, I've always been a huge Ezra/Kanan fan, but in a father/son way and I've always wanted to write an Ezra/Kanan story. Anywho.. please Read & Reveiw, I love ideas, good or bad, I always love to know what people think of my story. I sincerely hope you enjoy, and don't worry, this is going to be a multi- chapter fanfiction, I don't write a lot of one-shots. So... I'll stop droning on now, get to the story!

Ezra's/Kanan's POV

Ezra smiled again for what seemed the millionth time, but who could blame him? He was in his favorite place in the galaxy. Lothal. The cool wind blowing the tall,grassy plain feilds, the warm sun basking his tan face, and the fact that it's where he was born and raised made him feel at peace. It was a nice sunny day, there was no Stormtroopers or inquisitors chasing them, and he was with Kanan, the one person he could always talk to and count on. He felt like just falling down and laying there all day, lying in the warmth and comfort of the sun. But as he walked downhill, he realized that he had no idea where they were going. "Kanan?" Ezra asked as he looked up at his master. "Yeah Ezra?" Kanan looked down at him with a carefree smile, happy to not having stormtroopers chasing them for once."Why are we here again?" Then he looked down, embarassed. But it only made Kanan laugh. "You don't listen very much, do you?" he asked as Ezra blushed and looked down again. After a few seconds of silence, Kanan looked at Ezra again to answer his question. "We have to get supplies for the Ghost. Were low on food. Surprised you didn't know though, since you're eating all the time." He said with a chuckle as he pushed him in a teasing way with his shoulder. As they walked in silence yet again, Ezra saw out of the corner of his eye Kanan's brows furrow as he looked ahead with concentration, then, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Something wrong master?" He asked, stopping as well. For a few seconds, it looked like he didn't hear Ezra. "Master?" He asked with concern. It must of broke Kanan out his daze, because then he shook his head like trying to clear his mind and gave Ezra a smile. "Yeah?" "Someting wrong?" He asked again, giving Kanan a concerned and curious look. "Oh... it was nothing." He said looking again at the grassy plain feilds ahead, looking like he was still deep in thought. Ezra tried to see what Kanan was looking at, but all he saw was the grass as it whistled through the wind. "Kanan, you know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?" Then, he realized something. "Kanan...did you feel something in the force?" Ezra asked with awe. The force still amazed him in so many ways. "Yeah but.." He looked away, trying to shift his attention away, but he couldn't. "It was nothing. Just a false alarm." As Kanan saw Ezra's sad look, he ruffled his hair in a fatherly way. "Hey, what do you say we check it out after we get the supplies, okay?" He looked up to see Kanan giving him one of his classic smiles. "If were gonna check it out, we need to hurry up!" Ezra yelled behind his back while he ran to the market. As he watched Ezra run downhill, he gave a chuckle and started jogging after him.

As Ezra ran downhill and reached the market, he stopped as he felt a nudge in the Force. Like someone was here as well. He looked around, trying to pinpoint the source, but then he felt a caloused hand on his shoulder that made him jump. "Woah. You okay?" Kanan asked, noticing his fright. "Yeah. you just scared me." He said breathlessly. He saw Kanan give him a questioning look, but he dropped it. "Alright. You go get the mandolorians. I'll get the rest." "Yes sir!" Ezra said with a cocky smile and salute that just made Kanan laugh. "Just get going already!" He ordered with a playful shove. But he could tell he wasn't serious with the huge smile on his face. Then, as Ezra turned around and starting heading in the direction of the market, he couldn't stop thinking about that unknown source he felt. What was it? Well, he knew it wasn't an inquisitor. Sadly, he knew what they felt like. But, it wasn't exactly a Jedi either. As he pondered this, he stopped where he was recgnozing the owner. . "Hey Ezra! Nice to see you!" "You too Mr. Seemo! It's been awhile." Mr. Seemo smiled. "Yeah, it has. You've grown." Ezra returned the smile."Seven years can do that to you. " This made him laugh. "I see you still got your charm." Ezra immeaditly pearked . He felt it again. He had to find it. "Well, it was nice seeing you Seemo." " You too Ezra. Safe traveling!" He said with a wave. " You too Mr. Seemo."Then he started walking to the end of the market where a box of crates were where the source was apparently coming from. As he walked over, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him, but either no one saw or cared. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Ezra whispered, scared for what might pop out. Then, out of no where, a tall man about 6 feet tall came out whereing a gray cloak that covered him so you could see no skin and a hood that covered all of his face. Instictivly, Ezra backed up a couple steps at the new stranger and looked at his waist for weapons. From what he could tell, the man had two blasters and... a lightsaber. He knew the stranger wasn't a sith or inquisitor, but that didn't mean he wasn't wary. "Who are you?" Ezra asked with narrowed eyes. " I could ask you the same thing." asked the his deep voice, Ezra could tell this stranger was a male, probably a human too. "Were you the... nudge I felt? In the Force?" He knew it wasn't wise to give the man clues that he was a Jedi, but he was too curious. "I see. You are a Jedi as , at least, a Force-Sensitive. Nice to meet you." Then he put out his hand for a hand-shake. "Wait a minute." He saw the man lean in closer, like he...recgonized him? No, nobody except the Ghost crew knew him. Anybody from his past was either dead or wouldn't act like they knew him in fear of the Empire. "Is that...Ezra?" How? How did this stranger know him? "How do you know who I am ?" Ezra asked, taking a two more steps back when he mentioned his name. "Ezra.." The man took of his hood to reveal an aged, tanned face, probably from hard work at a job. The stranger had the same blue hair as Ezra, except he had short hair and a small beard that barely out lined his chin,and he also had the same blue, electric eyes as Ezra. Strange, this man looked exactly like...no he died many years ago. This couldn't be him. But even so, Ezra took a few steps toward him, feeling warmth and comfort illumanating from the man. "Ezra... you've grown so much. Your mother would've been so proud." He started to see tears welling in his eyes. "You know my mother? How? Do you know if my parents are still alive?" Ezra knew it was false hope;childish hope to beleive they were still in this world, but just thinking they were still with him gave him a warm feeling inside. "I am sad you don't recognize me Ezra. But, it is not surprising. It's been years since we've seen each other." He said as he took a small step closer, leaving them a few feet apart. "Ezra... I'm your father."

The news shook his world. The man he barely known, who've he's been looking for his whole life, was right here in front of instantly flash in his mind. His father reading him stories to him at night about the Republic and when things were good. How he would give him piggy back rides around the house and make Ezra feel like he was flying around the galaxy, at the top of the world. He remembered every night his dad would tell him he was the most important thing in their lives. How long ago that was . Then, he remembered the day The Empire came. They kicked down the door, putting up a cloud of dust. Then, all he could do was watch as stormtroopers dragged his parents away. As he screamed and cried, his parents told him to run. So he did. He got his backpack, the only precious thing he owned, and he ran until his legs hurt. Then, he sat on the dusty,hard ground and cried for his parents,for his home, for his life. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Then, as he fell asleep, he thought it was just a dream, like,when he woke up, he'd be in his comfy bed and walk out to his parents loving arms. Little did he know it was the start of his hard,cruel life on the streets. "Dad... is that really you?" He could feel tears welling in his eyes. "It's really me Ezra." And he beleived him. Not only because he more than wished for the love of his parents, but because he just knew, it was really him. So when Dad put his hand on his shoulder, he didn't back away."I..I can't beleive it. I thought you were dead for 8 years. I thought I would never see you again." Then, once he started talking, he couldn't stop. "Where were you guys? Were you taken prisoner? How come you never told me you were a Jedi? How come you never told me I was a Jedi? Were you tortured? How long were you in prisoner? Are you-" Dad put his hand out. "Woah, Woah, calm down. I can't answer all your questions at once."Then,as Ezra stood there is happiness and awe knowing this wasn't a dream and Dad really was alive and well, he realized Mom wasn't here with him. " Dad?Where's Mom? Isn't she with you?" He looked over his dad's shoulder hoping to see his mom standing there smiling at him in a motherly way. As he looked back at his dad he saw the question startled him out of his moment of happiness, and then there were tears running down his cheeks .But when Dad saw Ezra looking he put his head down in shame. "Dad... what happened to Mom?" Ezra asked, knowing the answer but not waning to beleive it. But he didn't answer. "Dad?" "When..When we were at the prison, your mother and I and a couple of other rebels tried to break out, and we all almost made it. We were at the doors when..." Dad choked back a sob. "An..Inquisitor came. Your mother knew that we weren't going to make it so..." He stopped. "So, she sacrificed herself for us. She ran in front of him and he chopped her down like nothing." He looked down again. "And I ran like a coward. We ran while she died for us. It's my deepest regret." It was like a spark in his soul sparked, but died almost immeadiatly. He thought once Dad was here, he was going to see Mom as well. He thought she was going to be standing there and she would open her arms for him to run into and they could be a family again. But Ezra knew even though he was falling apart inside, his Dad would need he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "She would've wanted you to get out of there. That's why she died for you. And if you didn't, she would've died for nothing. You made her death mean something when you ran out. If she knew you were alive and well, she would've been happy." Then his dad looked up at him with a weak smile. "You know, you have your mom's bravery. And her way with words. That's part of why I fell in love with her." Then he looked down again. They were like that for a few minutes. His hand on Dad's shoulder, like he was the parent giving support and Dad was the child needing it. "Ezra, the reason I followed you here is because I want you to join me." This came to Ezra unexpected. "What do you mean?" But he already knew. "I want you to come with me,Ezra. We'll travel the galaxy together. Just us. Father and son, fighting side by side. What'd you say?" Then he reached his hand out. "Join me Ezra." What was he going to say? That he got a new family and couldn't abandon them for his own father? That he wouldn't join the man who raised him for people he barely knew?"Well-" He started."Get away from him."

Cliffhangers! I hate em, but I love using em! Anyways, again please Read & Reveiw! I don't care what it is, anything to improve my story is appreciated! Also, please Follow or Favorite my story. Not mandatory, but if you want to know when my next story is, click that button. To let you know, I may change this chapter from time to time beause, to be honest, this isnt my best work. I'm pretty sure I could do better, so, prepare for something new! Hope you enjoyed, and May the Force Be With You.


End file.
